


Lessons

by Morieris



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star learns the first spell for wielding the magic wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> One new year's resolution was to write a fanfiction for something that wasn't a Mattel property. This was just a one-shot. I had to rewatch the show, it was kind of foggy. Can't wait for new episodes this spring.
> 
> Also; guess the queen's name is Fanonically Moon...perfect.

There was a reason Star hadn’t gone out to play for days now. A monster invasion so big, even her ten year old self couldn’t handle. She had seen it from her window, viciously grey, four eyed beings with spikes jutting from their heads and tails. Leaving only to visit the bathroom and sleep, the princess’ current days were filled with a war.

 

The increasing waves set her on edge as they advanced, having stomped amok over the lower levels of the town. She hoped her peasant friends made it out alive - or at least with most of their limbs. 

 

The Royal Mewnian Army had pressed forward, lead by the king himself. He would be  _ slightly _ more serious than he normally was when hunting monsters, knowing more lives than his were at stake. 

 

“Hey - Lonna -” Star turned from the window, looking at a young woman who was snoring in a plush chair hanging from the ceiling. “Really? If a Minocorn barged in here right now, you couldn’t help at all!”

 

She turned back to the window to uncommon silence. All of the monsters were looking at something toward the castle Star couldn’t see. 

 

But she did feel a wave of energy run through the land, and the following pink rush that flowed over the monsters. Horses, dragons, unicorns sprung from the spell and rushed their enemies, causing them to howl, screech, and run in fear, trampling their own kind, causing even more blood to be spilled. A very faint voice could be heard; “Run them out!”. Armored soldier quickly went to pick off stragglers.

 

Star knew that orderly tone very well. Sneaking past the sleeping nursemaid, she closed her bedroom door quietly and ran down the hallway, stopping only to jump atop the stair rail and slide down. Minutes later, she found herself hidden behind her parents tall thrones.

 

It wasn’t long before the double doors opened. Barely audible between the groan and clanking metal upon stone - 

 

“It takes more out of you these days.”

 

“Well, it’s been a long battle -”

 

Star ran out from behind the chairs. “I saw - I saw what you did!” Her parents, both weary and dirty in their armor and finery, jumped back in surprise.

 

“Argh - Young lady, you are  _ supposed _ to be in your room!” Said the king.

 

She jumped around her mother impatiently. “That was  _ so _ awesomely amazing! How did you do it? Teach me!”

 

The queen gave a small, tightlipped smile. “Alright, Star.” She took her gently by the hand and began to lead her out of the throne room.

 

There was a pause. “Er, Moon, darling?” The king looked around nervously. “Are you  _ sure _ about this?”

 

“Oh, yes. Trust me, dear.” The door closed behind them as they walked silently down the carpeted hall.

 

Star could have flown with happiness. The battles were done, her mother was safe, and she, Star Butterfly, would learn how to use  _ the _ magic wand. This was a huge lead from putting wild warthogs in a headlock or ambushing demon squirrels during their afternoon tea. Wielding the wing wand was something she was literally born to do.

 

The queen faced an empty wall. She blinked once, twice, and put her dirty gloved hand flat against it. Seconds passed, and Star looked up at her, about to query - but reconsidered at the look on her face - even sterner than usual. With no fanfare, a rectangle appeared in a white glow, and slid up unceremoniously, exposing a dark space that the two stepped through.

 

It was kept in a very special room - one Star had never entered. There was a single, plush bench in front of an empty display case lit by a soft light.

 

The door slid closed. “Sit down, Star.”

 

Trying to contain herself, Star sat down, clenching and unclenching her fists in excitement as she grinned at her bare surroundings.

 

“You know what this is.” Star nodded. “ _ My _ birthright.  _ Your _ birthright, now. As long as our matriarchy has stood, so has this wand in our fist, ready to defend Mewni - as you saw.”

 

“It is of the utmost importance that our enemies - of which there are plenty - never lay claw, talon, or tentacle upon it. Now, inside...” Here, she took the opportunity to lean over her daughter, extend the wand,  and press a small button on the side. The front panel opened, and Star gasped as a translucent unicorn trotted at a steady pace upon a small treadmill.  “Is how the wand runs. Remember when we went to the  Caves of Celwya?” She asked, as the wand was placed in the clear case.

 

“When I broke that ice sculpture.” Said Star innocently.

 

“... _ Yes _ . That’s where this came from - the  _ spirit _ of a crystal, only one of two to be mined in the past four hundred years.” She sat down.  “So, if the situation becomes dire, you must kill it.”

 

The girl searched her mother’s grim face with concern. “Wait -  _ kill _ ?” Her eyes widened as she heard the whispered spell in an unknown. “But - what language is that, it sounds like flibberish - Do I know it?”

 

“Deep down. In this language, it’s  _ by the word of a blood of Mewni, go forth, and be no more _ . Not to worry - it will only take effect if you whisper it to the wand.

 

“Oh, I won’t ever need to do  _ that _ !” Star jumped up and peered through the glass, hoping to catch a glimpse of the spirit unicorn within.

 

There was a small mutter of “I hope not.”, followed by. “Come, come, Star. There’s visits to be paid to all of the peasants who lost a family member. They ran around and screamed valiantly, you know.” She held her hand out impatiently.

 

“That’s it? No - no ten mile blast radius spell?” The princess frowned.

 

“Not for a while yet.” Her frown deepened. “Was not learning how to destroy a magical artifact enough?”

 

Nodding uneasily, Star approached her mother, and the wall, and within seconds the space appeared, leading into the hallway flooded with weak sunlight. She blinked rapidly.

  
“Good.” Queen Moon Butterfly smiled at her daughter, knowing that her romps in the forest with her imaginary wand would be a little more careful now. “That’s lesson number one.”


End file.
